Mass Effect: Awake
by gale1243
Summary: Thane Krios is a police officer on Illium, whose family is attacked by a batarian hit squad. After the attack, he creates two worlds, one where his wife is alive, the other where his son Kolyat is. Brief one-shot based on trailer for NBC's Awake.


**Mass Effect: Awake**

I do not own Mass Effect or NBC's Awake

The following one-shot is based on the announcement trailer for NBC's Awake

As such, have the following video playing to fully experience it

(youtube).com/watch?v=cllhw5bWkKA without the () (won't let me post the link for some reason)

Underline -means Kolyat world

Regular- means Ailya (his wife) world

**Information**

-Thane and his family live on Illium

-He's an officer, not an assassin

-Joker doesn't have Vrollic's

-Kolyat is 17

* * *

_Thane: Good Morning_

_Kolyat: Morning_

_Ailya: Don't forget we have dinner reservations tonight_

_Thane: I won't  
_

* * *

Officer: Batarian Hit Squad attacked the house, multiple gun shots fired. Just large amounts of devastation here. Any survivors?

Officer 2: Just two, one of our fellow officers, drell, and…

Officer 2: His wife

* * *

Officer 2: His son

* * *

Liara: And you have no memories of the attack

Thane: None at all

Liara: So tell me how this works

Thane: I close my eyes, open them, same as you

Liara: Let's just start from the beginning

Thane: No…let's start right now

Liara: I understand you have gone back to work, and have you working with a new partner

Thane: Newly promoted, his name's Moreau, Jeff Moreau

* * *

_Joker: Detective, over here_

_Thane: Any witnesses?_

_Joker: None, guy just shot a random shopkeeper_

_Thane: I'll interview a few more bystanders, go talk to some of the people in some of the other buildings, maybe someone saw something_

_Joker: Yes sir_

* * *

Thane: Then I go home

Liara: Did she start redecorating, after the attack?

Thane: Right after Kolyat's funeral

Liara: Then what

Thane: I close my eyes, open them…

* * *

_Kolyat__: I gotta go, I'll be late if I don't hurry_

_Thane__: Alright, I love you son_

_Kolyat__: I know Dad, I'll see you later. Will you come to my match today?  
__  
Thane__: I'll try to make it  
_

* * *

Kelly: And this has been happening since the attack

Thane: Yes

Kelly: And what is the purpose of the bracelet

Thane: It tells me which world I'm in. Blue for Kolyat, since it's his favorite color. Purple for Ailya, since she loves it

Kelly: We all come up with ways to get over loss. Whether it be Kolyat taking up his mother's sport…

* * *

_Samara__: He's rather amazing, just like his mother was_

_Thane__: I'm sure he's had an amazing teacher_

_Samara__: He is a natural, he certainly doesn't need my help. Though if you could help me convince him to practice, he could go pro_

Kolyat finishes the match, and just as the final results are announced, he breaks down and cries

_Samara__: Kolyat_

_Thane__: Son, it's alright, it's alright  
_

* * *

Kelly: To feel close to her. But your mind, has created two worlds, one where your wife survived, the other where your son is alive. You have different cases in each

* * *

_Thane: There's a camera over there, go check it out  
_

* * *

Kelly: Different partners in each

* * *

_Garrus__: Girl was abducted from the transport docks. Nothing but a few eyewitness testimonies to lead us._

_Thane__: Anything else_

_Garrus__: Few cameras, but all of them were disabled before the abduction  
_

* * *

Liara: So you're saying that you can't tell whether you are awake or asleep, at this very moment

Thane: I'm awake with my wife, close my eyes, and then I'm awake with my son

Kelly: Well I can tell you right now Detective Krios, this is not a dream

Thane smirked

Kelly: What

Thane: It's funny because that's exactly what Dr. T'Soni said

Liara: Did your wife tell you why she wants to move

Thane: She can't handle the empty room. I told her about my…condition, so that maybe I could act as a bridge

Liara: What did she say?

* * *

_Ailya: I can't believe you would make something like that up. I miss him too, but all these dreams are accomplishing is making it harder to let go._

Liara: Yet you don't want to leave

Thane: I feel like if I leave, I'll lose Kolyat

* * *

_Joker: 611 Waverly, why are we here_

_Thane: I had a dream, or…I'm having one  
_

* * *

Kelly: I have a report that you had a recent altercation with your captain

* * *

_Shepard__: KRIOS_

_Thane__: Yes sir_

_Shepard__: What's this I hear about you chasing something based on a hunch_

_Thane__: I know something is up, something there, that lead us to the girl_

_Shepard__: Get me something concrete, or stay away. I don't want one of my best detectives chasing dreams_

_Thane__: I'm going to find that girl, no matter what you say_

_Shepard__: Calm down Krios, or you're off the case, understand_

_Thane__: Yes sir  
_

* * *

Thane: It was resolved

* * *

_Garrus_: _Why does it matter what was parked in 611_

_Thane_: _A hunch_

_Garrus__: Hunches only exist in TV shows partner_

_Thane__: I know something is here_

_Garrus__: I'm concerned about you Thane, are you sure you're alright_

_Thane__: I'm fine Garrus, thank you  
_

* * *

Liara: It's logical, that some of these details would cross over

* * *

_Joker__: Morning detective_

* * *

Liara: You begin working one case, in reality, woman shopkeepers being killed. And in your dreams, you have another, a missing child. There's no child abducted from the transport docks, no car in a parking lot

Thane: I don't care what you say, there's a child that needs my help

Liara: Your brain should be resting, but instead it's holding up this alternate reality. You start having anxiety, no knowing of what is reality, moments of panic.

* * *

_Thane: Siha…Kolyat, someone, IS ANYONE THERE! I'm not sure where you are, I don't know what to do_

* * *

Liara: I can help you, but only if you'll let me

Thane: Yes, I still see both of them, I do. So if you're telling me, that I have to choose between my wife, my siha and my love, and my son, one of the only good things I have added to this world, let me tell you something. If the price of seeing them, feeling them, of having them in my life, is my sanity, it is a price I will happily pay. And when it comes to giving one of them up…I have no desire

* * *

Thane: to make any progress

* * *

**Authors Note**

Just a brief one-shot I felt like writing, cheap and stupid I know, but I just felt like writing it

Leave a review and check out my other two Mass Effect fics, Virtues And Sacrifices and The Cryonic Man

Peace in the Middle East, from gale1243


End file.
